Anacetrapib also known as 2-oxazolidinone, 5-[3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-3-[[4′-fluoro-2′-methoxy-5′-(1-methylethyl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)[1,1′-biphenyl]-2-yl]methyl]-4-methyl-, (4S,5R)—; (4S,5R)-5-[3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-3-{[4′-fluoro-2′-methoxy-5′-(propan-2-yl)-4-(trifluoromethyl)[1,1′-biphenyl]-2-yl]methyl}-4-methyl-1,3-oxazolidin-2-one; and MK-0859 modulates cholesterol ester transfer protein activity.
Anacetrapib is currently in Phase II clinical trials in the United States for the treatment of dyslipidemia (hypercholesterolemia or mixed hyperlipidemia). Anacetrapib is suggested to be useful in the treatment and prevention of coronary heart disease, atherosclerosis, hypertension, diabetes and obesity.
Despite the beneficial activities of anacetrapib, there is a continuing need for new compounds to treat the aforementioned diseases and conditions.